Amor o deseo?
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: bueno como veran soy nueva en el foro como se este fanfict lo hise por la falta de historias yaoi es markxelliot y un trentxoc pasen y leean porfavor
1. Dia cualquiera

Capitulo 1 "UN DIA CUALQUIERA"

Bueno en primer lugar hola como podrán ver soy nueva pero aquí les traigo una pareja bastante extraña ojala y les guste no pierden nada por intentarlo es un eliotxmark y trentxoc

(notas autora)

_-dialogo personajes-_

Era un día normal en una ciudad de Tokio (sorry no recuerdo el nombre) y en el café miau miau se encontraba el equipo trabajando, o casi todo el equipo, en el lugar solo se encontraban Brigget, Kiki, Rene, Corina, Wesley y Eliot; Zoey se encontraba en una cita con Mark o eso creían todos hasta el momento en que ella entro corriendo y llorando al café -_pero ¿que te pasa amiga Zoey?- _pregunto Kiki totalmente sorprendida, al igual que el resto del equipo -_Mark termino conmigo-_ respondió esta, llorando mas amargamente -_que¡-_ dijeron todos -_pero ¿por que? Digo después de todo parecían el uno para el otro- _dijo Brigget mientras los demás le daban la razón -_no lo sé estábamos paseando por el parque (_si donde Zoey se transformo por 1ª vez_)cuando me dijo que ya no podíamos estar juntos que lo sentía pero tenía que obedecer a su corazón-_respondió corriendo a encerrarse a la cocina -_me pregunto que habrá pasado, ya que todo iba a las mil maravillas con ellos-_expreso Corina mientras los demás veían la puerta por donde había entrado Zoey, en ese momento Eliot se levanto y camino hacia la puerta -_saldré a dar un paseo-_y salió del café dispuesto a encontrar al idiota_(_ya saben el odio que le tiene a Mark_)_ que había lastimado así a Zoey aun a conciencia, estuvo dando vueltas a toda la ciudad pero no encontró rastros de Mark, cansado se dirigió al parque en el que había hablado por primera vez con Zoey y se sentó en una banca. De- repente unos brazos le rodearon el cuello mientras alguien le decía-_me alegro de encontrarte te estaba buscando-_sintiendo la respiración ajena en su oído izquierdo.

Y que les parece? Corto si lo sé pero los prox. serán más largos compadézcanse de mi porfa merece rewiems (está bien escrito así) si o no ustedes decidan, no sé ni cómo lo escribí merezco la horca díganme si lo continuo o no por favor acepto todo menos bombas nucleares ya hay muchas en el mundo 


	2. Sorpresas inesperadas

Bueno aquí el segundo capi disfruten y conste que los personajes no son míos para que lo sepan bueno disfrútenlo comenten y aliméntenme con reviems

Capitulo 2

Sorpresas inesperadas

_-Te estaba buscando-_fue lo último que oyó en su oído antes de darse cuenta de quién era, en ese momento Eliot volteo molesto-_Qué quieres todavía te muestras después de lo que hicistes que acaso estas orgulloso de lastimar a Zoey o que-_Le confronto Eliot-_Eres una persona detestable_-Mark rodeo la banca y se puso enfrente suyo mirándolo tristemente y se sentó a su lado pasado uno de sus _b_razos por los hombros de Eliot haciendo que este se tensara al sentir el movimiento pero no hiso nada para apartarlo.

En ese momento Mark se volteo para verlo._ Sabes la razón por la que termine con ella fue que descubrí que estoy enamorado de otra persona y yo bueno yo este yo soy-_En ese momento un sonrojo cu_b_rió la cara de Mark cosa que sorprendió a Eliot de sobremanera ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones por parte del pelinegro (eeh ya saben que Eliot le odia, que quieren que le vea cada vez que se sonroja o que¬¬)-_Y bueno eres_-Inquirió Eliot ya que la paciencia se le acababa-_Ya sabes los que nos gustamos ya sabes bueno yo soy bueno gay-_Dijo tra_b_ándose en cada palabra (de seguro que no se esperaban eso=) pero que querían después de todo es yaoi), Eliot a_b_rió los ojos de la sorpresa, si bien sus actitudes del pelinegro le h_a_bía sorprendido hasta el momento eso era el primer lugar en sorpresas, Mark gay, simplemente increíble, pero de repente sintió que la mano de Mark ib_a_ bajando de poco en poco asía su cadera, inmediatamente se tenso e intento levantarse de ahí pero Mark se levanto, se puso enfrente suyo y evito que Eliot escapara-_Oye no te vayas tan rápido, digo después de todo lo que te conté no me has preguntado quien es esa persona-_Dijo Mark acercándose a su oído, Eliot lo empujo e intento irse otra vez, pero no lo dejo, rendido le observo directamente a los ojos con odio-_Quien es-_Dijo cortante-_Eh no se vale pídelo bien vamos tu puedes-_Respondió Mark con una sonrisa-_Me podrías decir por favor quien es esa persona-_Dijo Eliot ya rendido del todo-B_ueno esa persona que me robo el corazón es…. _

Quien será ese afortunado que se robo el corazón de Mark=) y bueno les gusta o no decidme por favor


	3. La declaracion y un trato con

bueno aquí es donde se empieza a ver el yaoi disfruten y ojala también les guste si no quéjense acepto críticas constructivas y mas pero conste es relación hombre hombre si no te gusta no entres

-_diálogos-_

(nota autora)

Capitulo 3

La declaración y un trato con…

-_Esa persona es el señorito Eliot Grant dueño del café miau miau y también el pequeño gatito Arthur-_Eliot en ese momento abrió los ojos de la sorpresa-_ah que te sorprende que lo sepa-_dijo Mark con una sonrisa-_digo, yo ya sé mucho sobre ti Eliot-_y aprovechando que no había nadie en el parque se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo tomo de los hombros para dejarlo inmovilizado, mientras acercaba su rostro al de todavía un shokeado Eliot, besándolo primero castamente y después con un poco mas de fuerza para exigirle entrar a su boca, cerrando Mark sus ojos y con un gran sonrojo en la cara, fue en ese momento cuando Eliot reaccionó y tomando fuerzas empujo a Mark tirándolo al piso mientras se levantaba bruscamente viéndolo con asco-_quien me crees, yo no soy de esos así que aléjate de mi-_replico Eliot antes de transformarse en Arthur(ya saben el gatito gris de pañoleta verde que apareció para salvar a Zoey cuando ella también se transformo)para salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, Mark solo observo tristemente como Eliot huía de él y recordó con dolor la mirada que le dio, una mirada de odio y de asco, mientras pensaba en esto sintió un presencia detrás de él(si lo sé extraño pero que quieren)-_si lo deseas yo puedo ayudarte a que es niño se enamore de ti-_dijo una voz a su espalda interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, haciéndolo voltear rápidamente para ver que se trataba de Trent recargado en la rama de un árbol observándolo fijamente con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, Mark al procesar las palabras dichas por el alíen(digo que yo sepa no es humano)se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien y se lo comento-_¿ayudarme? Depende de cómo lo harías y aparte supongo yo que quieres una recompensa-_Trent asintió-_¿Qué quieres a cambio?-(_uf no es quien piensan)pero de repente lo pensó bien-_si quiere a Zoey no hay problema te ayudare-_respondió-_bah la gatita ya no me interesa,(_lo sé increíble pero ya lo lastimo mucho y yo no lo quiero hacer sufrir)_ hay otra personita que me interesa mucho mas, es un primo del niño ese,(_no se de su familia a si que le inventare a alguien)_se llama Laven ayúdame con él y yo te ayudo con el niño ese-_dijo mientas se sonrojaba-_y bueno que dices ¿ tenemos un trato o no?-_le apresuro, Mark le observo durante unos instantes mientras lo pensaba-_dame una semana para saber quién es ese tal Laven y también si te puedo ayudar, cuando acabe la semana te responderé lo prometo-_dijo mientras se iba alejando de ahí despidiéndose de Trent con una mano, con el pensamiento de que Eliot ya le pertenecía y para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente Mark al despertar quiso saber del tal Laven así que se encamino al café miau miau, para preguntar sobre el; al otro lado de la ciudad en el café miau miau Eliot apenas había despertado así que se metió a bañar rápidamente, en cuanto salía de bañarse tocaron la puerta así que se puso una toalla en la cintura y fue a abrir-_hola me alegro de verte y por cierto te ves muy sexy así-_dijo Mark con una sonrisa en la cara apenas Eliot abrió la puerta, y de repente, se puso a observarlo de arriba abajo causando un sonroja bastante notable en ambos chicos, pero Mark sin pensarlo dos veces cerró la puerta tres de si, acercándose a Eliot peligrosamente haciendo que Eliot retrocediera hasta que topo con la pared, pero, en ese momento tocaron nuevamente la puerta oyendo ambos una voz muy extraña que venía del otro lado(se nota que me facina interrumpir esos momentos ¿o no?)-_Eliot o me abres de una vez o me voy no me voy a quedar aquí como idiota, o, espera ya se te doy tres segundos para que abras la maldita puerta o yo la abriré uno, dos y…_

Quien será esa personita que les interrumpió pobre Eliot lo que tiene que pasar pero todo es por bien del fic ustedes que dicen bien=) o mal=( dejen sus caritas felices y ya sé que algunos reclaman el nombre Laven pero que quiere estoy desesperada y mi cerebro seco hay nos leemos


	4. Sospechas en el equipo

Hola mundo lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero no iba a dejar la historia así como así por cierto gracias por los reviems por lo de Dren gracias lo que pasa es que mi cerebro se seca por culpa de la escuela y me equivoco, prometo evitar que pase menos y también si prefieren los nombres originales decidme y los cambiare sin más el capitulo y ya saben la regla R&R.

Capitulo 4

SOSPECHAS EN EL EQUIPO

_En el capitulo anterior nos quedamos en una visita ¿Quien será esa sorpresa?_

-_Abre la puerta o yo la abriré uno, dos y lo siento Eliot tuviste tu oportunidad tres_-de repente entro un chico albino(N/a ya saben los de piel pálida y cabello blanco)de unos hermosos ojos verdes y de aprox. 1.85 m. de altura, vestía con una camiseta negra de mangas y un pantalón blanco-Oh lo siento no sabía que estaba interrumpiendo algo-dijo el chico divertido y un poco apenado por la escena que había ahí,(y quien no, ahorita sabrán porque)Eliot acorralado contra la pared con los brazos de Mark a cada costado suyo y con solamente una toalla en la cintura;(N/a como cuando Zoey entra a su habitación y también solo tiene una toalla puesta) Eliot al darse cuenta de la situación se sonrojo y volteo a observar al chico por un momento-Laven que haces aquí-dijo Eliot empujando a Mark lejos de él tomando una ropa que había en su cama(desde cuando está ahí ni yo lo sé)y corría a cambiarse al baño, para después salir ya completamente vestido viendo que Mark se encontraba muy entretenido viendo a Laven(N/a si su primo tata seguro no lo esperaban o si)pero al oír el ruido de la puerta volteo rápidamente sonriéndole a Eliot mandándole este una mirada asesina-Laven en serio ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Eliot-Fácil quería ver a mi primito favorito-dijo este mientras le daba un abrazo rápido-Y también quería conocer tu trabajo-termino de decir-Que pero no puedes digo no es que no me alegre de verte pero-en lo que Eliot se excusaba Laven ya había bajado hacia su trabajo, Eliot solo suspiro y camino detrás de el viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Mark, como sonreía viendo un árbol y salía por la ventana.

Mientras en el café todas las chicas querían atender a Laven(inclusive corina aunque usted no lo crea)con corazones en los ojos-Chicas por favor no necesitan atenderme no hay problema-decía un apenado Laven pero en ese momento salió corriendo a la puerta de la cocina abrazando a alguien por el cuello-Hola Wesley tiempo sin verte-dijo Laven todavía teniendo a este abrazado por el cuello, Wesley sonrió mientras correspondía al abrazo-Me alegro de verte, ¿Ya saludastes a Eliot? Sabes cómo se enoja si no lo haces-dijo Wesley laven solo se empezó a reír-Si ya lo salude a él y a su-pero antes de que Laven terminara Arthur le golpeo apareciendo enseguida Eliot con una mirada asesina en el rostro(N/a si Laven ya sabe todas las cosa que pasan allí)-Eso fue por entrar a mi habitación sin permiso y por cierto estaba solo-Laven solo lo miro extrañado y levanto los hombros-Lo que digas Eliot por cierto las chicas de aquí son muy lindas en especial Zoey tienes suerte de trabajar aquí-todas se sonrojaron al oír el comentario pero en ese momento entro Mark al café causando que todos se callaran y que Eliot y Laven lo vieron con una mirada asesina e de intriga respectivamente-Hola ¿Oye Zoey podemos hablar a solas por favor-dijo Mark señalando la puerta-Si claro en un momento voy-respondió Zoey siguiendo a Mark, Laven al ver como la pelirroja que le había parecido tan agradable salía detrás del chico que estaba con su primito minutos antes bufo molesto, Wesley al verlo fue como si comprendiera todo-Eliot podrías ir un momento a la cocina por favor-le dijo con cara seria haciendo que las chicas se preocuparan ya que al parecer había pasado algo malo con Eliot Mark y Laven pero decidieron no preguntar-Si claro en un momento voy-respondió Eliot*De que querrá hablar ¿acaso sabrá lo del parque?*

Ya en la cocina Eliot y wesley se sentaron en una mesa mientras tomaban un poco de te-y bien de que querías hablar- pregunto Eliot-De algo que al parecer ocurrió entre tú y Mark es cierto o no y dime la verdad dijo wesley con una sonrisa*como diablos lo supo soy tan obvio o que no se que decirle vamos Eliot piensa*mientras Eliot buscaba una buena escusa wesley le observaba sin presionar-y por que dijiste que estabas solo en tu habitación estoy seguro que había alguien más-le comento wesley, Eliot le observo antes de suspirar-Mark me beso, fue en el parque*FB: Hola te estaba buscando-dijo Mark, discutieron un rato antes de quedarse en shock-me gustas-le dijo Mark y lo beso*y hoy en la mañana el toco mi puerta abrí me estrello contra la pared y fue cuando llego laven-dijo Eliot sonrojándose al pensar en el beso-y entonces ¿el te gusta?-pregunto wesley con una sonrisa entonces Eliot se sonrojo ya que no lo sabía-no lo se en verdad no lo sé-dijo Eliot con tristeza-bueno lo mejor será que sigamos con el trabajo-dijo wesley, Eliot solo asintió al salir vieron a Mark y Zoey platicando tranquilamente-Hola chicos Mark y yo ya arreglamos nuestros problemas-dijo Zoey con una sonrisa-que bien me alegro por ustedes por cierto les presento a mi primo Laven-dijo Eliot señalándolo-mucho gusto si me necesitan estaré aquí algunas semanas por cierto Mark que no te vuelva a ver ya sabes dónde-dijo laven serio-sino te juro que nadie te podrá reconocer-dijo en su oído antes de salir del café, las chicas al verlo se quedaron pensativas pero continuaron trabajando

6 Días después

-Dren vamos aparece donde estas-gritaba Mark*maldito ciniclon porque no aparece*Mark ya conocía a Laven y hasta se podría decir que eran amigos y sabia que el también era gay, hace dos días le saco una foto a Dren enseñándosela a Laven pidiéndole este que se lo presentara y claro que lo iba a hacer por lo mismo que en esos días solo estuvo cerca de Eliot un día*FB Eliot podemos hablar a solas-le pregunto Mark salieron al jardín y Mark estampo a Eliot contra la pared para besarlo cosa que consiguió antes de ser empujado violentamente*-oye tranquilo entonces si me ayudaras o no-en ese momento vio a Dren recargado en el árbol de su derecha-si te ayudare ya que el te quiere conocer como me ayudaras tu eh-dijo Mark, Dren solo lo vio un momento antes de sonreír y sacar un frasco de entre sus ropas-tan solo dale esto y no te preocupes no es un filtro de amor-añadió al ver la cara que ponía Mark-solo ayuda a olvidar un amor antiguo para aceptar uno nuevo que en este caso es olvidar a la gatita y enamorarse de ti funciona mejor si se lo das en el lugar que se conocieron su amor antiguo y el y dile a laven que aquí en la fuente a las 5:00 mañana un placer ayudar-dijo Dren mientras desaparecía-gracias dren-dijo Mark lo que no sabía es que Brigett había oído lo de ayudar y el gracias, quedándose con la sospecha de algo malo iba a pasar.

Bueno que les parece ya saben opinen y en verdad siento haberme ausentado tengo hasta el capitulo 6 pero no puedo subirlos muy rápido también intentare subir otras historias que tengo de bakugan un Link Hyldrond y generador rex un Rex Noa y tal vez digimon un Masaru Touma ojala los pueda subir cuando lo haga léanlos por fa y opinen


	5. La  cita

Bueno aquí el capitulo No. 5 de Tokio Mew Mew see puede que esté un poco raro pero aquí solo se hablara de cosas medio superficiales y medio importantes recuerden que los rewiems ayudan a la pobre autora a esforzar su mente al máximo para poder satisfacerlos así que ayuden en la autoestima de esta pobre y desesperada escritora

-_diálogos personajes_-

*pensamientos*

-**GRITOS**-

Capitulo 5

La cita

Bueno recordemos lo que paso en el capitulo anterior a si Dren ayudando a Mark para que Eliot se enamore de el

-Gracias Dren-dijo Mark sin saber que Brigett oyó parte de la conversación

Mientras tanto en el café había un gran alboroto en la habitación de Laven mientras este buscaba que ponerse

-Laven por Dios puedes tranquilizarte de una vez es muy temprano-dejo un Eliot muy fastidiado entrando por la puerta

-No puedo primito lo siento pero es que hoy veré a ese chico tan guapo apuesto bien parecido hoy a las 5:00 y no puedo contener la emoción-dijo Leven que ya se había decidido por un tipo de ropa que era un pantalón negro y una camisa azul con detalles negros aparte de que se había soltado su cabello

-Eh a ese chico tan guapo me pregunto quién será para no conocerlo porque en este momento te ves demasiado guapo y raras veces te sueltas el pelo-opino Eliot ya que el no tenía problemas en admitir que su primo era guapo-Y bueno venga dime quien es esa persona tan afortunada-

-El bueno el es este Dren un chico de cabello verde y ojos color miel como de gato-respondió Laven sonrojado mientras bajaba a desayunar

Eliot se quedo paralizado su primo el único familiar que tenia y que aparte de todo sabia por lo que pasaba iba a salir con un alienígena y no uno cualquiera si no el que es medio bipolar ya que a veces los ayudaba y a veces no o los traicionaba*Un momento pero Dren se supone que está enamorado de Zoey*pensó con rencor*Por que diablos desea acercarse a Laven y si es para lastimarlo tengo que averiguar mas de esto*bajando el también a desayunar

Apenas llego al comedor vio que Wesley también ya estaba despierto seguramente por todo el escándalo que hiso Laven este seguía sonrojado pero platicaba tranquilamente con Wesley así que simplemente se sentó a desayunar

-Buenos días Eliot como amaneciste-pregunto Wesley con una sonrisa ofreciéndole su desayuno

-De muy mal humor por culpa de cierta personita que no dejaba de hacer escándalo-respondió tomando su desayuno

-Lo siento en verdad Eliot no era mi intención despertarte-se disculpo Laven apenado

-Bueno como sea no importa aun así ¿Quién te presento a tu cita de hoy?-pregunto Eliot ante la atenta mirada de Wesley

-Bueno me me lo presento Mark el otro día mientras hablábamos de tu otro trabajo en la ciudad y me dijo que yo le había parecido muy lindo y que deseaba conocerme así que yo acepte-dijo Laven

*Tal como pensé fue el idiota de Mark bueno ya se a quien culpar y sobre todo golpear si le hacen algo a mi primito o lo utilizan solo por diversión*

-Eh Eliot estas despierto hola tierra llamando a Eliot-decía un preocupado Wesley moviendo sus manos delante suyo

-Eh disculpa no te oí perdón-dijo Eliot apenado

-Que que opinas de la cita de Laven o estabas pensando en Mark eh picaron-dijo Wesley sacando un sonrojo involuntario en Eliot

-No como crees yo solo me voy a mi habitación-grito Eliot corriendo asía haya pero en ese momento vio la habitación de su primo así que toco la puerta para después entrar

En otra parte de la ciudad iba Zoey caminando pensando en lo que le dijo Mark justo cuando iba a chocar con un poste una voz la llamo

-Hola amiga Zoey ven rápido aquí con nosotras a tomar algo-dijo Kiki alzando la mano en señal de saludo con ella se encontraban René, Corina y Brigett pero esta última se veía un poco preocupada así que se dirigió hacia allá

-Hola chicas que hacen aquí reunidas-dijo Zoey mientras tomaba asiento

-Había citado a las chicas aquí para hablar sobre algo de bosque y ver si sería buena idea decírtelo pero bueno ahora que estas aquí supongo que te tendrás que enterarte forzosamente-s}dijo Brigett algo sombría y cortante

-Que pero por qué digo después de todo somos un equipo o no?-pregunto Zoey preocupada

-Claro que lo somos amiga Zoey de echo pensamos que Brigett también te había llamado y que por eso estabas aquí-dijo Kiki con una sonrisa tranquilizando a Zoey mientras que René se mantenía seria pero con un poco de preocupación en el rostro y Corina tomaba un poco de te hasta que azoto su taza

-Ya como sea se pude saber para que nos has citado a todas aquí Brigett responde de una buena vez no tengo toda la vida-dijo Corina ya visiblemente molesta por esperar tanto

-Yo bueno yo este bueno vi a Dren en el parque y-pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de una silla al caer

-Que vistes a Dren en el parque pero Brigett si eso es súper mega importante y pensabas no comentárnoslo que tal si planeaba algo malo o-dijo Zoey gritando pero se interrumpió a ver a Brigett negando con la cabeza

-No no creo que planeara algo para atacar la tierra ya que yo bueno el estaba con-pero nuevamente fue interrumpida(N/a:bueno es que a mí me pasa lo mismo así que ahora que lo sufra alguien mas)

-Con quien se encontraba Brigett me matas de la desesperación-dijo Zoey casi gritando totalmente desesperada

-**CON MARK Sí PLATICABA CON MARK**-respondió Brigett gritando

-Que no puede ser de seguro te confundes-dijo casi en un susurro pero Brigett volvió a negar con la cabeza

-No estoy segura de que era él y de hecho el le agradeció algo-dijo Brigett tristemente

Zoey se quedo de piedra lo mismo que las demás habiendo un silencio incomodo nadie entendía para que Mark hablaría con el alíen

-Bueno como sea lo mejor será que investiguemos sobre esto y también descansemos ya que pronto serán las 5:00 y yo tengo una audición-dijo René parándose lista para irse

-Y yo prometí a mi hermano ir a verlo-dijo Corina

-Kiki tiene que ir a cuidar a sus hermanos así que tengo que irme-dijo Kiki para luego pararse de su asiento

-Y yo tengo que estudiar sobre lo que podría hacer Mark con Dren-se excuso Brigett para no quedarse sola con Zoey que parecía ida

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++devuelta al café mew mew+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Laven ya se iba dirigiendo hacia la puerta para su cita cuando Eliot le intercepto el paso

-Adonde crees que vas-dijo Eliot no quería que su primito resultara lastimado

-Al parque quede ahí con Dren-respondió Laven desconfiado sabia que Eliot estaba tramando algo

-En serio me alegro en ese caso te acompaño yo también voy para allá-dijo Eliot para vigilarlo

-Bueno si no hay de otra ok-respondió mientras salían del café

Ya en el parque Laven vio a Dren recargándolo en un árbol corriendo hacia él, mientras Eliot se fue a sentar a una banca para vigilar a su primo pero también vio llegar a Mark con dos refrescos en la mano acercándose a el

-Hola Eliot que haces aquí-pregunto Mark

-Bueno evitando que la cita que le conseguiste a Laven le lastime porque se supone que a él le gusta Zoey- dijo Eliot cortante pero aceptando el refresco que le ofrecía

-Pero que desconfiado, como sea a él ya no le gusta Zoey después de todo Laven me cae bien-dijo Mark sonriendo-Y ¿A ti?-

Eliot se le quedo viendo con una ceja levantada como si estuviera loco pero a la vez como que preguntándole a que se refería con esa pregunta

-¿Qué si a ti te sigue gustando Zoey o te gusta alguien más?-ante esta pregunta Eliot casi se ahoga pero Mark palmeo su espalda, pero paso la pregunta por alto y siguió tomando su refresco*perfecto todo va de acuerdo al plan pero lo mejor será irnos no quiero arruinar la cita*así que empezó a jalar a Eliot del brazo para que se parara

-Venga vamos no quiero arruinar su cita tan deseada-pero Eliot negó con al cabeza

-No amenos de que me digas que le dijiste a Zoey para que te perdonara-dijo mientras se resistía

-No le dije nada importante solo que era gay y que deseaba ser su amigo también que me gustaba otra persona pero no le dije quien-ante esto Eliot se paralizo cosa que aprovecho Mark para llevárselo de ahí

Mientras Laven ya se había acercado a Dren y lo miraba sonrojado*O por dios es él en verdad vino por mí que bien se ve y si según Eliot y los demás soy guapo el es un dios el dios de dioses(N/a:bueno soy medio exagerada y solo viste con la ropa de siempre)mientras tanto Dren admiraba al hermoso chico que tenía delante suyo*perfecto si vino ok será mejor empezar con la cita*

-Hola mi hermoso ángel me alegro de que hayas aceptado mi invitación si lo deseas podemos tomar un helado y después a la feria-dijo Dren haciendo una pequeña y graciosa reverencia sacando un mayor sonrojo en Laven

-Me parece bien si quieres podemos ir a una heladería muy buena que hay ahí-dijo señalando un punto a la distancia-y te lo propongo porque sé que eres un alíen me lo dijo mi primo pero eso no me importa aun cuando has intentado dominar la tierra-respondió rápidamente ante la cara de Dren

Este acepto gustoso y fueron hacia haya, conociéndose mejor y conforme Laven conocía mejor a Dren mas se iba enamorando de él lo mismo le pasaba al alíen ya ni siquiera recordaban que tenían que separarse hasta que Laven sintió frio y observo que ya había oscurecido

-Dren este bueno lo mejor será que ya regrese al café si no preocupare a Eliot y Wesley-dijo Laven un poco triste ya que no quería separarse de Dren tan pronto

-Muy bien mi hermoso ángel permíteme acompañarte-dijo el peli-verde con otra pequeña reverencia

En cuanto llegaron al café mew mew Dren dejo a Laven en la puerta y justo en el momento que se iba a ir sintió que tomaban su mano causando que volteara y viera a Laven completamente sonrojado

-Este bueno Dren me preguntaba si podíamos quedar otro día ya sabes si tu lo deseas pero si no no hay problema-dijo Laven un poco nervioso pero Dren solo sonrió con ternura

-Me encantaría ya te avisare cuando puedo con Mark-y diciendo esto le dio un rápido beso en los labios y desapareció

Laven se quedo atontado pero entro al café viendo que Wesley y Eliot lo esperaban ahí, este al ver a su primo tan atontado solo movió la cabeza en forma de desaprobación y se sentó esperando que Laven empezara con el relato de su cita

-Y como te fue Laven?-pregunto Wesley con una sonrisa Laven solo vio a un lado y al otro sonrojándose cada segundo mas

-Bueno el me me beso o por dios Wesley, Eliot creo que estoy enamorado y si no estoy en camino de estarlo-dijo Laven con una gran sonrisa

-Es en serio me alegro-dijo Wesley abrazándolo-vamos Eliot di algo-

-Me alegro por ti Laven-dijo Eliot con un sonrisa forzada, dio una cabeceada y subió a su habitación*por lo visto Laven es feliz ojala no sufra ninguna desilusión*pensó tirándose en su cama cuando de repente oyó que tocaban su puerta

-Adelante-en ese momento vio entrar al peli-blanco-que sucede Laven no deberías ir a dormir-

-No bueno es temprano así que aun no tengo sueño no lo que pasa es que vine a pedirte un favor-respondió este logrando sorprender a Eliot-por favor no les digas a las chicas que salgo con Dren-

-Que pero por que no es bueno tener secretos de este tipo con las chicas-dijo asombrado Eliot se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso

-Por qué no deseo que me juzguen-respondió Laven un por triste antes de salir por la puerta

Eliot solo volvió a tirarse en su cama pensando en lo que le tocaba vivir*Que hare si no se los digo pude que no vuelvan a confiar en mí pero por otro lado es de mi primo quien hablamos supongo que la familia es primero; pero lo que me preocupa es que no eh podido dejar de pensar en Mark y esto empezó cuando me lo encontré en el parque*

Bueno aquí termina este capítulo ojala y lo disfrutaran y no se preocupen en el siguiente hablare sobre Mark y Eliot y si al final el caerá rendido a sus pies o no después de todo yo no controlo a los personajes o ¿tal vez si? Ya saben comenten pliss una escritora vive de su público bueno sayonara xD


End file.
